


Heart

by jenna_thorn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to get your hands dirty.</p><p>Written for Valentine's Day 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

_The heavy blade sliced through cloth as easily as the skin beneath._

"The trouble with you lot is that you think with your wands."

 _The handle came down with a wet crack on the sternum._

"Ye've gone soft, is what I say."

 _The blade slid between ribs smoothly, then was pulled back, cracking cartilage popping dully._

"There's a … sense of having done something that comes of chopping wood, breaking a wall. That's real, not magic fires that don't burn the wood they sit on."

 _Only the tip moved now, the deceptively delicate point, severing the hollow veins, slipping under the spongy lungs._

"It's just not real if it don't leave ashes."

 _MacNair stood before his Lord, the Potter boy's still-warm heart a grisly gift._

"You gotta get your hands dirty, is what I say."


End file.
